


Interludes

by dante_alicheery



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hawke is a helpless flirt, Humor, jealous!anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_alicheery/pseuds/dante_alicheery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes, one-shots, and drabbles in the life of Astrid Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. </p><p>Tags and rating will be updated with each new edition. </p><p>Chapter One: Hawke has been flirting with Tallis all blighted day. Anders does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid Hawke has been flirting with Tallis all blighted day. Anders does not approve.
> 
> Pairing: Hawke/Anders

Tallis and Astrid had been flirting all afternoon. At first, it was harmless—his Hawke flirted as easily as she breathed, and no one was safe from her wandering eye, especially not pretty red-haired elves whose skills with her blades could have matched her own. Besides, she’d made it clear that she wanted him. And only him, if that was what he wanted. She’d kept her promise, she’d stayed faithful. She hadn’t even set foot in the Blooming Rose in over a year, even though she claimed to like their whiskey selection better than the swill they served at the Hanged Man. 

But as the day went on, his attitude toward the whole thing slipped from patient amusement to aggravation. Especially as Tallis asked whether or not Astrid was married.

“Yes, Hawke,“ he’d retorted. "Who _is_ behind your throne?”

Hawke had laughed nervously, offering him a crooked smile and a little shrug. “Let’s just keep moving, shall we?”

He continued seething to himself as they hunted around the mountain for wyvern bait, for antidote components, for lost dogs, imagining turning the interloper into an elf-cicle or setting her pretty red hair on fire. 

They reached the top of the mountain, or close enough, and it was time to call the wyvern. And Tallis threw the blood they’d collected over herself. He was not expecting that, and he couldn’t help but glance over at Hawke’s raised eyebrow and dropped jaw. Pleased, he turned and watched as Tallis jumped around, covered in half-congealed blood, screaming a nug call at the top of her lungs. Andraste’s tits, he _hoped_ that was the nug call.

Astrid came to stand beside him as the elf leaped in the air yet again, eyes wide. “Well, you don’t have to worry anymore, Anders,” she murmured under her breath. “I no longer want to sleep with her.”

"Wonderful,“ he shot back, voice low. "Now if I could just get half of Kirkwall to dance around covered in blood, whooping like a lunatic, I’d never have to worry about the sanctity of our marriage bed again.” 

She snorted her laughter, then leaned a little closer to bump his shoulder with her own. “Marriage bed, eh? You thinking of finally making an honest woman out of me?”

Thank the Maker the wyvern descended upon them right then. It saved him from having to think of a reply.


End file.
